Not applicable.
This invention relates to hewn log siding, specifically to the joining of horizontal siding boards with matching corner blocks.
Buildings built of hewn logs are traditional in many parts of the world. In such buildings, logs are laid one upon the other in courses, and may comprise both the wall structure and the interior and exterior finish to the building.
More recently, frame construction has supplanted the log, in terms of wall structure, while profiled boards having a psuedo log-look are used for external finish. While a sheathing of horizontally set hewn log-look boards conveys an impression much akin to an original solid log structure, the corner treatment, in order to achieve an authentic log appearance, has proved bothersome.
A prior solution has been the attachment of solid log sections to the sheathing boards at the building corner. This method proved time consuming and costly since each segment of xe2x80x9clogxe2x80x9d had to be profiled to provide a close fit with its respective siding piece.
Another solution was the installation of vertical corner posts connecting to horizontal siding, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,925 to C. Wayne Kinser (Jul. 14, 1981) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,103 to Ronald J. Lindal, Benjamin H. Lindal (Dec. 12, 1992). However, this solution did not provide woodgrain patterns that closely mimic true log construction.
S. S. King U.S. Pat. No. 1996735 (Apr. 2, 1935) relates to construction with horizontal siding units and corner blocks made to resemble saddle-V notches. The siding was nailed both to the frame and to the corner block and the joint between the corner block and siding was a mitered 45-degree angle, which chips out in the ingrain block.
In a building wall structure having outer walls and corners that simulate hewn log construction a log siding system comprising: a foundation, a plurality of siding units made to simulate hewn logs secured alternatively to one and then the other of the walls that unite to form a corner of the structure spaced one from the other by a chink joint, the siding unit comprising: a siding board of plain lumber and predetermined dimensions made to simulate the outside of a log and a wood corner block of predetermined dimensions made to simulate the end of a log, the siding board having a cutout at the interior facing extremity to accept the corner block, the siding board and corner block being attached perpendicularly at the cutout with wood glue so when the siding board lies against one wall the block will lie against the other wall, the corner block having a chamber cut around the exterior facing edges, whereby attaching the siding board and the corner block without external fasteners, allowing the natural woodgrain patterns to run uninterrupted, and camouflaging and protecting the joint from elemental assault.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to give the illusion of hewn log construction, with dovetail notches at the ends of logs and caulking between adjacent logs, to buildings with the use of standardized siding components.
It is also an object of the present invention to enable this hewn log siding to be applied to any type of preconstructed wall that is flat, whether new construction or existing.
It is a further object of the invention are to provide a method for attaching standardized corner blocks to horizontal siding while retaining realistic and authentic woodgrain patterns and corner profile.
Another object is to provide a joint between siding and corner block that will withstand both time and elemental forces.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method for attaching the siding and corner pieces both together and to the building without the use of visible external fasteners.
Another object of the invention is to provide a siding that retains the look and feel of hewn log while incorporating all the structural and insulation advantages of frame construction.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a system and/or method for the fabrication of a simulated log-type building structure.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.